


SHE PROMISED,

by incarus



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy Blake - Freeform, Bellarke, Canon-Typical Violence, Clarke Griffin - Freeform, F/M, Family, Friendship, Love, Love Worth Fighting, Protective Bellamy, Psychological Torture, Speculation, The 100 - Freeform, The Children of Gabriel, sanctum - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarus/pseuds/incarus
Summary: "The great and worst thing about embodying a host is that you remember key moments to even every moment of their life and by far, Clarke has been the most interesting yet horrifying manifestation" Josephine continues with a glint in her eye and an unsettling smile plastered on her face.





	SHE PROMISED,

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: speculation fic after 6x04 (canon verse)
> 
> a love that is worth fighting, is a love that can vanquish any evil - nica

Bellamy is currently unconscious and tied up with his arms behind his back, the only thing he can recall is seeing Clarke sending a paralytic dart flying towards his direction, paralyzing and knocking him out within a second. That can't be true though, Clarke wouldn't do that to him, she would in no way put Bellamy in danger. Unless that's not Clarke of course, just as how Jordan has informed the others about Delilah's sudden change in behavior after the Naming Day ceremony. They could have potentially done the same thing to Clarke, by discovering that Clarke has nightblood coursing through her veins she becomes a latent host and a fresh target...

Now, gradually regaining consciousness he hears Clarke humming a melody to herself, its a similar tune to what he has heard in the bar from other residents of Sanctum.

He moves around scarce, trying to get a view of his surroundings and checking any sort of possible escapes or weapons he would be able to wield and use to protect him and Clarke or protecting Clarke from her own self.

"Clarke?" Bellamy meeks out and looks up directly at the light above and sees Clarke's blonde hair framing her face.

"Oh good! Bellamy, you're awake. I thought for a second I may have hit your head a bit too hard. Couldn't risk you gaining your strength, didn't want to be put in a chokehold again" Clarke says jokingly as she crouches in order to be at eye level with him.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about" Bellamy is awfully confused and can't remember or recall anything she is saying.

"You don't remember?" Clarke dramatically gasps and covers her mouth with one hand.

She continues, "The Red Sun? When you went feral and almost killed John and me? When I was lying helplessly on the ground and you wrapped both of your hands around my neck? You remember now Bellamy?" Clarke plays a facade and acts all innocently.

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to h-hurt you" Bellamy feels weak and pathetic, guilt and bile swarming up his throat thinking about the words Clarke had just told him. But there is one mistake he should have realized quicker.

"But you did, you hurt me really bad actually," Clarke holds her throat and frowns, exaggerating of course.

Whichever room they are currently in has a section where water leaks and it can be heard in the most soundless moments, with this every silent moment Bellamy can feel time passing excruciatingly slow.

"Who else was there during the time I attacked you again?" Testing her, and going with his gut.

"I just said it Bellamy, damn I must've hit you harder than I thought. John, John was with us"

And it hits him, this isn't Clarke. That may look like her but that sure as hell isn't Clarke, she calls John, Murphy. Everyone hardly calls him John, it's mainly Emori who does so.

Bellamy tries his best to attain balance but ultimately fails due to the drugs and the massive ache he is still failing. With a heavy sigh and a heavy heart, he replies back to 'Clarke'.

"You aren't Clarke,"

Clarke shoots up from the crouching position and glares down at him, catching herself and immediately looks at him with hurt eyes,

"What do you mean Bellamy? I am Clarke," sounding offended.

"No, you aren't. Clarke wouldn't knock me out and keep me tied up"

"Yes, she- I would. I thought the Red Sun was rising again, that's why I did what I did, you know I would never hurt you,"

She. I could have sworn I heard her say 'She'

"Then untie me," Bellamy tries to stay calm and not be so forceful but whoever this person is, isn't buying one bit of it.

She turns around swiftly and a little 'tsk' escapes from her mouth, "I can't do that. You see Bellamy, Russell ordered me to keep you restrained. To keep Sanctum safe, and you know that you can be a bit too violent if you wanted too,"

That hurt Bellamy a little, especially hearing it in Clarke's voice.

"Where is everyone else? Are they safe?" Bellamy sounds like he is pleading a bit with Clarke.

"They're fine, better than fine actually" Clarke snickers.

That's not Clarke, she just looks and sounds like her but that's NOT Clarke.

Repeating that to himself over and over again in his head.

Then his mind begins to race a million other thoughts and worries.

"Y-You aren't Clarke and I know it for sure," he glares at her and it startled her a bit, how heinous his eyes immediately turned.

A grunt escapes from Clarke's lips, tilting her head to the side and scratches it from the irritation she is currently feeling from getting caught.

"Fine, you got me. I'm not Clarke but I might as well be now," she smirks and gives a playful push to Bellamy.

She extends her forearm to Bellamy and says, "Josephine Lightbourne, nice to you meet you"

Josephine—who? ...

"But I'm not the bad guy here Bellamy, no," she frowns and looks hurt.

"Then please, let me go and tell me where's Clarke,"

Josephine rolls her eyes and plants her hands to her hips and lets out a big sigh.

"Silly Bellamy, I can't do the impossible now"

"What? W-What do you mean?"

"CLARKE'S DEAD! How can you not understand that? She's dead and won't ever come back!"

"And I'm here in the flesh, or how John likes to say it, being immortal. Pft, pathetic"

Dizziness from the overwhelming information Bellamy is receiving is becoming too much for him to handle.

"But... But s-she promised"

'I lost sight of that. But I promise I will never forget it again'

"I guess it was a promise she couldn't keep," Josephine smirks.

"The great and worst thing about embodying a host is that you remember key moments to even every moment of their life and by far, Clarke has been the most interesting yet horrifying manifestation" Josephine continues with a glint in her eye and an unsettling smile plastered on her face.

She remembers or knows Clarke's memories and everything that comes with it.

Bellamy stayed silent and sick to his stomach, his heart pounding erratically, palms sweating profusely and his eyes getting watery.

"Besides, did you really care about her? I know stories of what you did. You left her" Josephine says mocking him.

"I-" Bellamy gets cut off.

"You had no choice? Pitiful, everyone has a choice and you sacrificed her just so you could live,"

"It was so my friends could live!" He tried to give a reason, something he did to himself for 6 years in space. Reminding him of what HAD to be done.

"Did you know it was a minute until she got back to the lab, just one minute. She burned and suffered alone. Can you imagine? Bellamy?" Taunting him and making him relive with that exact thought.

If only I had waited, maybe held the door just a second longer, if I didn't get in the pod at all.

"She understood what I did and what I had to do and now, Clarke's okay and aliv-" He shakes his head side to side and his voice quivering a little bit by bit.

"What do you not understand? Clarke is dead! Her consciousness is gone and never to come back," she exclaims at his face, wickedness appear in her eyes and in her grin.

Clarke's dead?... No, that's not possible. ~~She doesn't~~ —she wouldn't just leave us.

"Anyways, your Clarke has been dead for a long time" Josephine backs up and turns away no longer looking at Bellamy, continue her taunts and mind games.

"After Primfaya, her being alone walking and walking until days end. Just for what? To possibly see her mother again, to see YOU again and to be cast as a stranger?"

"6 years is a long time-" Bellamy says quietly and weakly.

"Well try 236 years!" Josephine whips her head back to him, glaring. Then continues on,

"That was the last time I saw MY Gabriel in the flesh. But the difference between you and I is that I didn't waste my time letting the one I love to know how important they are to me"

'You're too important to me'

Bellamy is slowly crumbling and losing his mind, with just the idea of losing Clarke again. The pain is unimaginable and overbearing.

Josephine scoffs, "What is she even to you?"

Bellamy is unable to respond back as he is trying to put all the words together. He feels trapped with his feelings and yearning to know of everyone's safety, but can't do anything.

Clarke would know what to do.

It started at the dropship and Bellamy can't comprehend the thought of Clarke's journey ending here. Not when she has come so far and survived no—lived, this long.

Clarke would use her head and not her heart.

"She should've just shot herself when she had the chance" Josephine begins to walk away, chuckling alone to herself.

Bellamy's eyes widen and try to lurch forward.

"What did you just say?" Bellamy asks in a distressed tone.

"Oh, you don't know! That's right!" She laughs gleefully, clapping her hands in excitement.

"Well, this is going to be fun..." Josephine snickers and the torment continues.

"This is the story of brave Wanheda—"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" A sudden burst of anger escapes Bellamy, Clarke isn't Wanheda. She is so much more than that.

"So, I hit a soft spot for you, lover boy? Or is it Rebel King? Don't really remember which one,"

Josephine rolls her eyes and obliges since Bellamy obviously looks discontent with that title.

"Fine, this is the story of Clarke Griffin and one day in the wastelands alone she lost all hope and all chance of living another second in hell. She no longer had any water, ran out of rations, she had nothing but herself," Josephine, of course, pauses for dramatic effect and Bellamy is itching but dreading to hear the rest of this story.

"Then she was in a pit sunken to her knees and going on about how she's done with this, that she's tired. That she has no one blah blah blah,"

"And she was right, she absolutely has no one,"

She had me and she still has me.

Josephine lowers her face to Bellamy and whispers in his ear, the finale to her story.

"Clarke had this single bullet in her Glock and held it to her head, toying with the trigger and really wanting to end it all. You did that to her Bellamy, you killed her,"

'The head and the heart'

Bellamy's face is soaked from his tears and didn't realize the flood he is releasing. The amount of suffering she went through alone, not until she found Madi... She was all she had and he endangers her, well both of them.

"She called every day on the radio, so pitiful and full of hope that leads her to nothing! Lead her to this, dead" Josephine laughs and twirls her hair with her slender finger.

'Talking to you every day, even though you didn't answer...'

"But this one is my favorite, you ready?" Josephine perking up and getting giddy over this story she is about to tell Bellamy. Whereas, for Bellamy, his head and heart are shattering. Clarke is dead.

'It kept me sane'

"When your Princess was captured by that big fellow Roan? And you were so brave and swooped in to save her. But whoops, you let your guard down and he had you pinned to the ground. Oh, and how she begged him to let you go. How touching,"

"Stop, please stop" Bellamy bellows and cries at the thought.

Clarke cares, Clarke did everything for our people, for me.

"How about when she called you special when you're precious sister could barely even look at you, how delusional"

'She'll see how special you are'

"Clarke please, stop-"

"Clarke's nowhere, sweetie! So get used to it yeah-"

In that split moment, Clarke or Josephine—whoever looks in pain and is fighting herself, crouching in a ball and holding her head close to her. Bellamy continues to feel helpless due to the restraints keeping him away from her and not able to stop her from thrashing. He can see the scratch marks growing evident on Clarke's arms and neck. Red and thick nail marks.

"Josephine! What are you doing?!" Bellamy exclaims, very much horrified with her behavior.

And for the first time, he has interacted and conversed with Josephine, he can see the wild fear in her eyes. The ones that scream 'help, I'm scared' and Bellamy alone is getting cornered by his own feelings because he really believes that's Clarke, but it's not...

"Bellamy! Don't listen to her," she utters in pain.

Bellamy's mind and heart freeze, in literal shock, because he can't be fooled here, that's Clarke.

"I'm here, look at me Bell. Just look at me, I'm here" Clarke says in a tone that makes his heart melt and its the tone of voice she uses a lot for Madi.

She looks horribly weak and tired, but that's her, that's his Clarke.

For Bellamy though, that's all he can get at that moment that split second of Clarke in front of him slightly conscious and aware but now is replaced with that wicked grin appearing once again.

"You thought you can just easily get her back? No no Bellamy, the fun is just getting started. But shit is she strong, props to her though. A host isn't able to break that barrier once it has been sealed" Josephine turns around from Bellamy shaking her head and whispers to herself something, Bellamy was barely able to catch on.

"Probably have to get rid of Clarke and get a new host, no matter how decent I look," feeling frustrated and annoyed that she may have to go back on a chain and wait. The waiting game again, not unless another one of them has the blood, someone possibly weaker as it would more likely benefit Josephine.

Bellamy needed to get out of here and fast before she can do further damage to herself and so he is able to find a solution. To get Clarke back and how to get the hell out of here.

"Get out of her head bitch," Octavia appears from the shadows and covers Josephine's mouth and nose. With this going down its causing her to thrash in Octavia's arms and is evident that Octavia is struggling herself.

"O! Stop you're hurting her!" Bellamy leaches up, still unable to reach them, his wrists now seeping out with red thick blood.

"Bell! This isn't Clarke!" She growls as she holds Josephine by the neck, locked by her arms wrapped around her throat and Josephine just laughing.

"She's right, Bell" her taunting continues, this agitates Octavia and gets her even more riled up.

"Shut up!" Octavia orders her to and twists her body, now facing Octavia dead in the eye, that causes Josephine to let a groan escape from her lips.

"Hit me, I know you want to Bloodreina!" Josephine is pushing Octavia over the edge to the point she is blinded by the fact that this is Clarke's face, now darkness towering over her. Bellamy reacts immediately and tells his sister.

"She's just trying to get in your head, she doesn't care if you hurt her, she doesn't care if you hurt Clarke. So please Octavia, don't give her what she wants," he tries with all his efforts to plead with her.

Octavia can hear him but chooses not too, instead, she is currently having a stare-off with Josephine, "I know Bell but,"

She faces him, then turns back to Josephine, "Clarke won't feel a thing, she will," emphasizing on Josephine. Punches her right in the face, making her nose bleed.

"No!" Bellamy exclaims, wincing at the sound of a crunch or a crack that came from the impact.

Josephine just laughs in amusement, she retorts back with an insulting and simple, "Ouch"

"Octavia, why did you do that?" Bellamy bellows out, questioning her impulsive actions.

"Because I know how to fix this, or at least the Children of Gabriel do. You ready Josephine?" She squeezes her triceps tightly, not loosening her grip. Octavia now has the upper hand and leaving Josephine to feel vulnerable and defenseless.

At that visible emotion he sees on her face, Bellamy feels one thing:

Hope.

**Author's Note:**

> "write drunk, edit sober."
> 
> follow me on Tumblr for updates on how I write, or where my inspiration comes from and my expressive thoughts on the show/characters. as well as, if you have any story request! please and thank you!
> 
> @incarusarchive - https://incarusarchive.tumblr.com/


End file.
